Maybe
by comeoutfromtheshadows
Summary: And as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he fell more in love with her as each second passed by.


**a/n.** I really love them as a pairing and the chemistry they share is just amazing. I wish they could have been something more. well, enjoy xoxo.

* * *

And as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he fell more in love with her as each second passed by.

xx

He held her in his arms securely as her tears soaked his soul and my shirt. She's pouring her heart out over what people are saying and it's taking a toll on her. This strong woman known as Mercedes Jones wasn't purely built of steel. He buries his head in her jet black curls in a comforting gesture and he stares at the white walls which separated them from everyone and everything. He loved her and no one else. And to see her cry broke his heart right there on the spot. All he could do was hold her, just hold her, not whisper 'I love you' or anything along those lines. She just wanted to be held, she whispered in his ear.

He remembered coming home late at night and entering their bedroom, to find her draining her tears out on her pillow. He was lost, confused, but a tickling, queasy feeling reached his gut – He knew why, of course. The way Rachel looked at her, or snidely commented on her weight had got to her and cracked her a bit. Rachel deserved whatever came her way – good or bad. He resented her a lot and sometimes had nightmares of her coming to ruin his life. His life with Mercedes. They had someway found themselves as co-workers as assistants for their boss. He didn't get what Rachel was still doing here in Lima; she should have been on Broadway, screaming her voice off. Overall, it would have meant that she was more than a hundred feet away from Mercedes and him.

He stopped staring at the walls and realized it was quiet. He held for a moment longer and thought about five years back.

"_Finn! Stooop it, I'm begging, please!" She shouted as she was swung over his shoulder._

"_Never," He said running around the island in her kitchen, her vivacious laughs like addicting music to his ears._

_She laughed the whole house down and he set her down on the counter, while her hands were around his neck. They looked in each other's eyes and Finn cheekily smiled, because he was happy he was with his girl and there would be no one to cockblock him this time. He leaned in and kissed her; her full lips soft like cotton candy almost delectable. He swore he could eat them if he could. He cupped her cheek and her manicured hands got lost in his chestnut brown hair. He moved lower, kissing her neck and the spot that was two inches above her collarbone. It drove her wild and her moans were delicious. He stopped and looked her in her eyes once more; his pants loud and rough. "I love you."_

"_Finny, I've always loved you."_

Now as he laid her in bed and stripped down to his boxers, he really did love her. He didn't regret anything that happened between them. He got in bed and brought her to him – it felt so natural to him for her to be snuggled next to him. He couldn't imagine sleeping without her. He then thought about Sam and how he proposed to her and she accepted.

_Finn ran up into the chapel and his eyes were only on Mercedes'. The guests looked shockingly at him; his mouth gaped open while he tried to catch his breath. _

"_Mercedes, you have to hear me out," he broke off. "I fucking love you, alright. I've loved you ever since you helped me up in 2__nd__ grade. I've always loved you and only you. I'm not sorry to come here barging in here on your day, because you honestly needed to know that before you become tied down to his douchebag. I dream of you - you have no idea how many times of daydream of you in one day – but I dream of you and I swear the whole world stops. I lose all control because of you. You might be thinking 'why, didn't I do this a long time ago'. I don't know why, Cedes, I really don't know why. But before you make the biggest mistake of your life, you needed to hear that, okay." His eyes searched hers._

_Mercedes looked to Sam sadly and lifted her dress to descend down the stairs to lead her right to her best friend's arms. They walked out together, arms intertwined, vowing to never let go – in their hearts and in their lives. _

People had always said that she wasn't right for him, but who were they to decide who was right for him and not. Too many people had done that throughout his life and plainly, he was fucking tired of it. He was always regarded as the kid the stupid quarterback. He wasn't like all the jocks that tried being so hardcore and all that, he actually believed in feelings and releasing them. And he released by music. God was he thankful for Glee Club. Singing was his outlet and that's where he really fell in love – in the auditorium, sitting on those steps, rehearsing At Last by Etta James. She was beautiful and had a beautiful voice. For once he didn't just love something for the way it looked. She was truly magnificent and had a real gift. But no, she stuck around in Lima and surprisingly so did he. She said she loved her job, but in her eyes you could see the dullness in them. He turned off the nightstand light and cuddled once more closer to her, taking in a whiff of her strawberry scented hair.

Finn knew he wasn't stupid and would never be. He noticed many things that many overlooked and just decided to leave them as they were. He wasn't one to stick out too much; he blended in easily and was easily passable. He wasn't too much of a sight and was forgettable. Finn was just the true example of _normal. _It didn't bother him and there was nothing he could do because he didn't want to change himself for anyone or anything. He once thought that he was going to settle down with Quinn and have plenty of kids with her, but then she went and broke his heart. Well, not really; he just had to take out the trash one way or another. Then Rachel came by and she shook things up and made him really question his relationship with her.

His friendship with Mercedes didn't falter or quiver, because they were just the two people in Glee Club that understood each other to no end. He knew she would always be her friend even when everyone turned against him. She liked him for him, not for his popularity. And she was the most genuine person he had ever met in his life. She brought him happiness when she would grin at him at lunch. That sometimes was the highlight of his day. They were unlikely, a rare finding. But it didn't matter. They mattered and it was only about them. Some days they spent days revealing secrets that nobody else knew and others they spent by having fun, laughing and more laughing.

And hearing how Rachel had brought these tears to his girl made him want to shave all that dark hair off her scalp. A brat was really what she was. But as he kissed his girlfriend's hair, he wished solemnly to get out of this place. To leave Lima.

But he would make it. They would make it.


End file.
